I still have hope
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Podían decir lo que quisieran, el mandar mensajes y no esperar respuesta se había vuelto parte de su rutina. [Johnlock]
1. Chapter 1

I still have hope

Lo sabia, sabia que era inútil pero aun asi nunca lo admitiria. No, él estaba bien asi.

Se recosto en su cama sin dejar de pensar en el ultimo paciente de ese día.  
Hombre de 35, problemas grandes de úlceras gástricas. Posibles causas: Estrés laboral, mala alimentación o fuertes rabietas(sospechaba que los tres). Se llevo medicina pero tiene cita la próxima semana.

Nada emocionante, solo un paciente mas atacado por la enfermedad mas común en una urbe como Londres. ¡Por favor! El era un médico militar, había amputado partes del cuerpo y extraído balas de partes que la mayoría de las personas desconocían; había salvado muchas vidas, y si, tambien había perdido tantas otras. Pero ahora estaba aquí, en un convencional hospital de ciudad atendiendo a un niño con infección estomacal por comer tantos dulces... Un desperdicio de talento, justo como Lestrade decía.

Pero John estaba bien, y si no bastaba con ignorar su malestar ya que tarde o temprano este se pasaría. La verdad no importaba, ya que mientras estuviera en su cama, con el celular que Harry le diera en su llagada a la ciudad en la mano y de fondo la televisión, él estaría bien. Estaría perfectamente bien si lograba mandar ese pequeño mensaje de buenas noches o de buenos dias. Por que hay que admitirlo, estos eran inútiles. Pero John jamas lo diría.

Pasa una buena noche Sherlock... JW

¿Si alguna vez había recibido respuesta? No, ya que los muertos no mandan mensajes de texto.

Pero el conocimiento de esto no opacaba la emoción que sentía el doctor cada que su celular vibraba anunciando un mensaje en el buzón. Pero claro, quien mas podía ser sino era Greg o su hermana, quien mas podría mandarle un mensaje a un pobre tipo que no dejaba ir a los muertos.

El día fue agotador. Vendría bien una taza de té ¿no crees? JW

Al día podía llegar a escribir cinco mensajes, uno al despertarse, otro en la noche y los demás cuando sus "interesantísimos" pacientes le dieran un respiro.

John aun creía, aun quería creer que si el celular no estaba en las pertenecías de Sherlock después de que lo sepultaran era porque, de alguna manera, él aun lo tenía. Si, el creía eso y no la absurda idea de Lestrade de que el Holmes mayor lo tuviera en su posesión... ¿Qué por qué? Solo porque Sherlock jamas dejaría que su hermano pusiera sus manos en algo que le pertenecía.

Suspiro un par de veces recostado en la cama...¿Que había de especial esa noche? No lo sabía, solo sintió el impulso de escribir y no esperar respuesta.

Ahora entiendo a que te referías cuando decías que algo es aburrido. JW

No puedo creer lo tontas que resultan la mayoría de las personas. JW

Es tu culpa que me este volviendo un antisocial. Responsabilízate. JW

Soltó otro par de suspiros y una risa corta, ya se reprendería de lo patético que estaba sonando por la mañana, por ahora el aun quería tener esperanzas.

¿Quieres tener una cena conmigo?  
En Angelo's, a las 8, este sábado. JW

Espero unos segundos, como si de verdad alguien le fuera a contestar.

Bueno, creo que a Adler tampoco le funciono... JW

Escribió un ultimo mensaje y puso el celular en la mesita de noche. Por ese dia era suficiente.

Lo sabia, era inútil, pero no le importaba. John aún seguía esperando su milagro.  
XXXYYY  
Lo sea, se parece al otro Johnlock que escribí, pero que puedo decir, tengo una debilidad por estos dos mandando mensajes.

Alguien quieres saber cual fue el ultimo mensaje de John? Alguien?

Gracias por leer, y si deciden que lo merezco, gracias por comentar. Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que los comentarios son la fuente de inspiración para un escritor de fanfics.

Cuídense... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

¿Estaba bien lo que hacía?  
Era una pregunta que lo atacaba regularmente, en promedio 5 veces al día, cuando recibía un mensaje de texto.

El celular vibró en su bolsillo anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Y ahi estaban otra vez esos sentimientos de culpa que apartó rápidamente en su habitual mascara de indiferencia. Uno de las personas a su alrededor lo observaron, él los ignoro. Nadie despertaba genuina curiosidad en su ser. Ahora todos eran aburridos.

De hechos siempre lo habían sido, solo que alguien había logrado que ganaran un poquito de color, nada verdaderamente intenso pero si lo suficiente para convertir sus dias en algo mas llevadero.

Saco el celular de la bolsa y leyó el mensaje.

Ahora entiendo a que te referías cuando decías que algo es aburrido. JW

Sonrió, el pobre e iluso John. Guardo una vez mas el celular.

Cada vez se hacía mas difícil ignorar los mensajes de John, cada vez le costaba mas no volver a Baker Street y abrir la puerta para verlo a él, con uno de sus suéteres anticuados y esa sonrisa que podía guardar enojo o verdadera felicidad. Quería volver a su hogar, el único lugar donde verdaderamente se sentía cómodo, solo rodeado de lo que conocía y de mas ilógico que tenía.

Volvió a vibrar su celular. John estaba inusualmente activo esa noche.

No puedo creer lo tontas que resultan la mayoría de las personas. JW

Es tu culpa que me este volviendo un antisocial. Responsabilízate. JW

Llegaron los dos mensajes seguidos. Se volvía a reír, solo que esta vez su sonrisa era mas ancha y mas verdadera.

[Es curioso que apenas te des cuenta John... Es a lo que tuve que enfrentarme todos los dias de mi vida hasta que te conocí.

Era lo que pretendía, que solo voltearas a ver hacia mi... SH]

Dejo su dedo sobre el botón de enviar. Lo iba a hacer, quería hacerlo pero no podía. No debía.  
Borro el mensaje completo y apretó fuertemente el celular en su mano. Le enojaba eso.  
Otra vez el aparato vibró.

¿Quieres tener una cena conmigo?  
En Angelo's, a las 8, este sábado. JW

Se quedo perplejo. Lastimado y un poco frustrado.

Bueno, creo que a Adler tampoco le funciono... JW

Arrojo el celular al suelo y este se separó en tres partes.

Sabia que haría mal pero aún así iría, volvería a Londres, solo una noche, lo veria de lejos y se intoxicaría de su John nuevamente. Aguantaría un poco mas solo con eso, tal vez otro año, lo suficiente para terminar con la red criminal de Moriarty.

Recogió el celular, lo unió nuevamente pero no lo prendió, solo lo guardo y se fue del lugar bajo las atentas miradas de los vagabundos que estaban a sus ordenes.

Podría decir que fue rápido, pero no lo fue. Solo faltaban dos dias para el sábado pero se le había hecho eterno. Llego una hora antes al restaurante y espero en la calle de enfrente. Se quedo recargado contra la pared hasta que vio caminar a John hacia el interior de Angelo's.

Aun conservaba su porte recto, pero su andar se había vuelto mas lento, mas melancólico. Tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y una mancha de café en la camisa. Venía del trabajo, y este lo dejó agotado. Se sentó en la mesa y espero a que Angelo lo atendiera, asintió a un comentario que le hizo, estaba incomodo y algo distante.

Solo se limito a estar ahí y observarlo. Tomo su celular y lo prendió, quería hacerse notar y que el otro cruzará la calle para verlo. Lo iba a hacer, ya no le importaba nada, confiaba en que John supiera guardar el secreto.

Te necesito Sherlock... JW

El mensaje lo recibió al encender el celular. Volteo una vez mas hacia John y por primera vez se contesto la pregunta ue siempre lo atormentaba.  
Si, estaba bien lo que hacía.

[Espera un poco John, solo un poco más. SH]

Borro el mensaje y se fue.  
XXXYYY

El final...gracias por leerlo!  
Debo aclarar que los [ ] es para cuando los mensajes están escritos pero no enviados, ya que siempre me pareció que Sherlock podía llegar a ser alguien de impulsos solo cuando se trataba de John, pero sin olvidar que es Sherlock. Así que ahí intente representarlo.(puede que no lo haya logrado :-P)

Espero les haya gustado y si les gusto háganmelo saber.  
Tengan un buen día ^_^


End file.
